


Letters To Louis

by werewolfovensbystiles



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfovensbystiles/pseuds/werewolfovensbystiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every single day for the past year, Harry Styles had written one letter per day for his best friend Louis Tomlinson (who Harry was secretly madly in love with). Granted, Harry never gave Louis any of the letters- he didn't even know they existed. Everything changes when Louis gets in a car accident. Harry starts vigorously writing letters to Louis whenever he can; it's the only way to keep him busy until Louis wakes up from his coma; if he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> {*trigger warning* mentions of self-harm}
> 
> so if you get triggered easily, please don't read this, I really don't want you to hurt yourselves :( 
> 
> anyway, please enjoy. This is just the prologue, but there is more to come!

It was December 21st, four days until Christmas. Louis Tomlinson was on his way out of the mall, when he suddenly recalled something he had temporarily forgotten...Harry's gift. He had been out all day trying to find Christmas presents for Liam, Niall, and Zayn, and he couldn't believe he forgot Harry's gift. It shouldn't be  _that_  big of a deal, but to Louis, getting Harry the perfect present was a daunting task. He couldn't get Harry a cliche present, no, that would be awful. Louis knew he had to get Harry the perfect present, after all, Louis couldn't screw this up. 

This year, he was going to take a giant leap of faith and tell Harry how he  _really_  feels about him. That he loved him, that he was  _in love_  with him. He has been since...well, since he first met the younger lad.

Eyeing a cute little shop, Louis ducked inside. There were about two other customers milling about inside, and as he looked around, he lightly gasped. It was the perfect shop to get Harry's gift in.

After browsing thoroughly through the items and selecting the perfect thing, Louis basically skipped up to the check out where a cute old lady was flipping through a cooking magazine.

Louis suddenly came up with the perfect way to give his gift to Harry. 

"Excuse me, but could I have this sent to someone? On Christmas day please." Louis softly asked the lady.

"Why yes of course." She smiled warmly at him. "Who's the special someone?" 

"Erm...my best friend, Harry. Well I...he...yeah." Louis stuttered out, blushing. He silently cursed himself in his head, how stupid could he sound? 

"This Harry, he's nice, yeah?" She asked, whilst ringing up the gift and placing in a special packaging. 

"Harry is wonderful...he's amazing, been there for me for everything."

There was a gleam in the lady's eye as she looked up at me, smiling like she  _knew_.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Louis froze. How could she have known? He decided against denying it.

"Yeah...he um, he doesn't know yet."

"Well he'd be crazy not to be in love with you too."

Louis smiled.

She handed the receipt to him. "Okay, well, Harry will receive the package on Christmas."

"Thank you so much."

"Not a problem love, happy holidays, stay safe!"

 "You too!" Louis walked back out of the shop, grinning to himself knowing that Harry is going to love the gift. Lou was almost skipping back to his car, excited to get home and see Harry. 

Unbeknownst to Louis, he wasn't going to make it home. 

 ~

"Mr. Styles?" A quiet, girly voice asked through the line.

"Yes?" Harry hummed, barely listening to the strange speaker on the other end.

"Um, are you the erm, roommate of Louis Tomlinson?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well he...I'm sorry to tell you that...Louis was in a horrible car accident and..."

Harry chuckled, figuring Lou was just setting this up to scare Harry, Louis was  _always_  trying to scare him.

"Did Louis put you up to this?"

"N-no sir. Louis is currently at Franklin Memorial hospital and if you could..."

At that very sentence, the phone slipped out of Harry's hand, landing on the floor with a crack. The phone's screen must have cracked at the height it fell from, but of course Harry wasn't thinking about that. 

It wasn't a joke.

Louis was...Louis was hurt.

Harry knew he needed to go to him, immediately.  He just hoped he wasn't too late.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if these are really short chapters, I'll try to lengthen them a little more :)

Niall Horan briskly walked down the long corridor, his heart squeezing uncomfortably when he spotted his best mate, Harry, slumped over in the blue plastic hospital chair. Harry's face was buried in his hands, his shoulders shaking from the sobs erupting from his mouth. Niall held on to the item in his hands tighter, his heart almost braking at the sight of Harry. He was very upset about Louis too, but...he knew he had to keep it together.  
  
For Harry.  
  
~   
  
Harry couldn't believe it. When they called him, he had laughed. It was  _Louis;_ overly-cautious, safe driving Louis. Harry didn't believe it until he saw Louis unconscious in the white room. He shuddered violently at the memory of Louis; sweet, lovely Louis laying there all bandaged up. Trying to shake the picture out of his mind, Harry opened the small, brown leather bound journal in his hands. Niall had given it to him a few minutes prior, a sad smile on his face.  
  
It was almost as if Niall knew about the-  
  
The letters.  
  
Harry had almost gone 24 hours without writing Louis a letter. Never mind the fact that Louis wasn't really here, Harry was determined to keep writing letters.  
  
A few years ago, he had realized he was in love with Louis. Lou had gone off to camp one summer, and Harry decided to write him letters. They were never sent, but Harry found writing things out helped a lot with the sad feelings he had when Lou had gone to camp single, but came back with a girlfriend. (Later the girl had cheated on Louis, and Harry had to physically stop himself from yelling at her everyday. He wasn't a violent person, but...he wanted, no,  _needed_  to protect Lou.)   
  
Harry gently picked up the white pen on the table. Flipping open the book to the first blank page, he began writing out all the anger and sadness welling up inside him.   
  
  
  
 _December 21st 11:30 PM_  
  
 _Dear Lou,_  
  
 _This isn't real. This is a dream. I'm going to wake up and you're going to be snoring safely in your bedroom, and I'm going to walk downstairs and make us both cups of tea and then I'm going to wake you up. You can't be in the hospital, you just...you can't be. I can't think with you here...what if they're treating you badly? What if they don't care enough to check on you? What if...what if you wake up all alone? I don't like it here Lou, I really don't. This_ ** _has_** _to be a bad dream, a horribly awful bad dream. I'm not sure what exactly to write, I'm just...getting my feelings out. This sucks._  
  
 _The walls in this place seriously need some color. Maybe when you wake up we can volunteer to paint the walls. For the little kids. Because you're going to wake up. You fucking better babe. Please._  
  
 _Love,_  
  
 _Haz_


	3. Chapter 2

After trying to reach Harry over thirty times, Liam Payne was worried. He tried convincing himself that Harry was sleeping, but he knew that sleeping was probably the last thing he was doing. Liam decided he was going to go check on him. If Harry was okay, he'd go take him to go see Louis. Maybe that would cheer him up.

He slipped on his shoes and coat, and walked out to his car from the hospital room, his breath clouding in the cold air. When he arrived at Harry's, he lifted the flower pot and grabbed the key. Hiding the key under the flower pot was Louis idea, Harry would always complain about how easy it could be for someone to find the key and break into their house, but Liam knew Harry would let Louis keep the key there simply because Harry would do anything to keep Louis happy.

Liam walked into the flat, growing confused when he noticed that the flat was freezing, and all the lights were off. He took a seat on the couch, placing his head in his hands and rubbing his face.

Liam was tired and stressed, and all he wanted was for Louis to wake up so everything could be good again.

There was an unexpected crash upstairs, and Liam heard muffled yelling. Jumping to his feet, Liam took the stairs two at a time. He walked down the short hallway into Harry's room.

Harry was on a rampage. He was taking everything in his path and chucking the items at the wall, whilst yelling about how unfair life is.

"Harry!" Liam shouted, trying to gain his friends attention.

Harry didn't seem to hear him.

"Harry, mate!" Liam gently grabbed Harry's shoulders, spinning him around to face him.

Harry's face was flushed, angry tears streaming down his face. 

Liam gripped his hands tighter on Harry's shoulders. Harry thrashed around in Liam's grip.

"Let go of me." He snarled. 

"Mate, you have to calm down."

"Leave me alone!" Harry shouted. Liam sighed in response.

"Harry, I understand that you're upset about Louis but-"

"You're damn right!" Harry interrupted hotly. 

"But, it's going to be okay, you'll-"

"No it's not!" Harry exploded. "You don't know what it's like to watch the only person you've ever loved be like this! You don't know what it's like to have your world shattered by one single phone call! The love of my life is sitting in a fucking hospital right now! I can't help him...he may never even wake up again. I should have offered to take him....I should have..."

Liam blinked. His mouth opened and closed a few times. Harry's speech had left him speechless. Harry's grip on Liam's shirt grew tighter as he balled the brown material up in his fists. He pressed his face into Liam's shoulder as he started sobbing. Liam wrapped his arms around the taller boy, and murmured a chorus of "It's going to be okay Harry." into Harry's ear.

As Liam stood there, his arms around a distraught Harry, he turned his face up towards the ceiling.

'Please oh please help Louis come home.' he thought. 

 


End file.
